iWish Upon A Star
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Sam wishes upon a shooting star that she could have a chance with Freddie. Will her wish come true or is that Disney stuff a bunch of hogwash?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first multi chapter fic. It will start as Creddie and there might be some Creddie later on. Just bear with me. There's a reason I put this in the Seddie category. I'm thinking this will be around 5 chapters but that might change slightly. In this fic the bacon conversation didn't go as well as it did in the show.**

Sam's POV

Ugh. This is disgusting. Carly and Freddie are kissing again. I don't why I don't like it but I don't. I tried to explain to Freddie that Carly didn't really love him but he didn't believe me. It went something like this:

"_Yeah, savor it."_

"_Savor what?"_

"_The love. The Carly love."_

"_Jealous?"_

"_Gross!"_

"_Then what's your problem?"_

"_Not my problem, yours."_

"_Wait."_

"_Go to class crutchy."_

"_What problem do I have?"_

"_Want the truth?"_

"_Let's hear it."_

"_Remember two years ago when I dated that guy Eric Moseby? Kid with the big nose?"_

"_Sure Nosby Moseby."_

"_Uh huh .And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying get away from me or I'll kill you? And then he bought me a subscription to the bacons of the world club and boom I thought I was in love with the guy?"_

"_I'm listening."_

"_I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month. Like a beautiful greasy dream."_

"_Uh, I doubt that bacon could make you think you're in love with someone."_

"_You ever had Bolivian bacon?_

"_No."_

"_It changes you."_

"_Well I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon. I saved her life."_

"_And that's Carly's bacon. She's not in love with you she's in love with what you did."_

"_You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple."_

"_Very true it makes me wanna puke up blood. But still, what I said is true. And you know it."_

"_You're lying! You just can't stand the idea of me being happy. You're always out to make me miserable and it won't work this time."_

"_But—"_

"_But nothing. I'm going to class."_

I admit that I like Freddie and I'm jealous of Carly. I really wanted them broken up. But I also knew Carly probably didn't have feelings for Freddie. I really meant what I said about the bacon thing. That wasn't just a tactic. With Freddie not listening to me I decided to wait it out. I knew it couldn't last. Little did I know "Creddie" would become intolerable very quickly.

A few days after I tried to explain to Freddie he was just bacon it was time for iCarly. I walked into Carly's apartment and Spencer was making a sculpture of a barbeque. Don't ask.

"Hey Sam. Carly and Freddie are up in the studio already."

"Thanks Spencer."

I grabbed some ham from the fridge before trudging up the stairs and finding Carly making out with Freddie. I lost my appetite.

"Ew. Get a room."

They pulled apart.

"Sam!" Carly said in a motherly tone.

"Don't you guys do anything together besides make out? Like go on dates? Or talk? Something besides making me want to vomit?"

"Umm." The said together, clearly trying to think of something they've done as a couple besides make out.

"We're going to dinner tonight." Carly told me.

I knew she just made that up. Mama knows when Carly's lying. But I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, we're going after iCarly. I just have to do something in apartment first."

Great. I just created a date for them. We did iCarly then Freddie went home to do whatever he did. The thought of Carly and Freddie going on a date made me sick. That's when I decided I was going to break them up somehow. Then maybe I would have a shot. But even if I didn't it would be worth it. I just had to make sure that they didn't have feelings for each other. I was pretty sure they didn't but I had to be sure. When Freddie was at his apartment getting ready for the date, I decided to ask Carly about the true nature of her relationship with Freddie.

"So Carly, do you really love Freddie?"

"You want to be completely honest?"

"Yes."

"Not really." She admitted.

"Do you think he loves you?"

"To be honest I don't. I think anything he feels for me is just what's left of the crush he had on me. At this point him having a crush on me feels like he's doing it out of the force of habit. All we really do is kiss."

"So do have any feelings for him?"

"Nope. We're basically just make out buddies."

"I thought you were actually dating."

"We are officially. But in effect we're just make out buddies. We don't do anything except kiss. Even that's not great. It's just okay. The only reason we're going on a date tonight is because we want to prove that we really are dating. It's really just a show. It won't change anything."

"Then why don't you guys break up?"

"It's easier than going through a breakup. Even if I don't love the way things are, it's still not horrible."

Freddie came back to get Carly, and off they went. I decided to watch the Girly Cow movie. When that was over I left Bushwell Plaza, went around the side of the building to the fire escapes and climbed 8 stories. Yep. I was going back where me and Freddie first kissed. I got to the fire escape and sat on the chair out there. I sighed. Ever since me and Freddie had our first kiss things between us changed, if only gradually. We had actually become pretty good friends which is why it hurt so much that he thought I was just trying to ruin his life. I looked at my phone and I saw that Carly and Freddie would be back any minute. I got up but as soon as I did a shooting star streaked across the sky. I saw all the Disney movies about wishing upon a star. Even though I thought they weren't real, I figured I had nothing to lose.

"I wish I had a chance to date Freddie. I want him to see the real me and not the façade I put up."

I climbed down the fire escape and headed home.

**A/N That's the first chapter. Like I said there will probably be around five chapters. I plan to upload one chapter a week, on Fridays. Now I have to go do 4 weeks of reading for school in 3 days because I have a test on Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The test is done and I got an A on it. I have so much less hanging over my head this weekend so hopefully I'll get some one shots done as well as make progress on this story. This story is my number one priority and I plan to keep my promise of uploading one chapter a week until this story is finished. If I have time I'll do one shots but this comes first. I have to admit, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter. Nothing major happens but it is needed to keep the plot continuous. Things should get interesting in the chapters after this. On with the story.**

Sam's POV

I woke up at ten in the morning the next day. It was Saturday. Normally I would hang out with Carly and Freddie on Saturdays but ever since they started dating it hasn't been as fun. I've tagged along when they were doing things but I always felt like a third wheel. Still I had nothing better to do so I walked the ten blocks to Bushwell Plaza and walked into Carly's apartment like I always do. Surprisingly I didn't find Carly and Freddie making out. Freddie was nowhere to be seen and Carly was putting books in her backpack.

"Where's your boyfriend and why are you getting ready for school on a Saturday?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore and I have to go to Wendy's to work on my AP Physics project."

"Wait, you guys broke up? Why?"

"We got home from our date last night and we—"

"Hola chicas."

Freddie walked in the door.

"Hi Freddie. I can't stay. I have to get to Wendy's. Oh, and Sam, Freddie has something for you."

Carly left and it was just me and Freddie.

"So I heard you and Carly broke up."

"Yeah, we did" he told me without any emotion and without saying why.

I wanted to know why, but I decided not to ask. I was just glad they broke up. I was scared that if I asked why he might question it and go back to Carly. That's not something I wanted to happen. Time to change the subject.

"So Carly said you have something for me?"

"Yep."

He pulled out two movie tickets. They were to Ted.

"Oh my god I've always wanted to see Ted! But wait. Why are you taking me?"

"I just figured we could do something together since Carly is working on a school project." He said innocently.

We went to the movie and bought large popcorn and a giant soda. Me and Freddie laughed throughout the entire movie much to the chagrin of the other movie goers. When the credits started to roll we left the theatre and went to Jimmy Johns. Freddie bought me a massive sandwich with bacon and ham and all kinds of meaty goodness. We talked about a ton of things and joked about how mad the people at the movie were.

"Remember when that chick shushed us and I threw a handful of popcorn at her?"

"Yeah, and then she left. She reminded me of Ms. Briggs. What was she doing at a comedy anyway?"

"I don't know but she certainly didn't have a sense of humor."

Me and Freddie finished our meal. I was about to leave when Freddie grabbed my arm.

"Wait Sam. There's one more thing I have to for us to do."

He pulled out tickets to Six Flags.

"You go to Six Flags? Doesn't Crazy worry that you'll fall off a roller coaster or something?"

"She doesn't know."

"Nice. Let's go."

The first ride me and Freddie went on was the Twister. Me and Freddie got into the cart and the guy pulled the bar down. The ride started up and we started getting higher and higher. When I saw we were higher than the roof on the building I started to get scared. I'm scared of heights. I froze up.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked as we got higher and higher.

"I'm just kind of scared of heights" I admitted.

"It's okay. Just close your eyes and enjoy the speed of the coaster."

I did what he suggested and I felt safer. The car got to the top and then started speeding downward. We zipped back and forth for what seemed like the longest time. Finally it came to an end. After that Freddie made sure to take me on the rides that didn't go too high. We spent the rest of the day at the amusement park. When the park closed Freddie walked me home.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"I had fun. Who knew the great Sam Puckett was scared of heights?"

"Shut up." I playfully hit him.

We got to my house and stood on my door step.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

We just stood there for a while not really knowing what to say.

"Well, bye Sam." Freddie said and he left.

I walked into an empty house. I thought about the wish I made last night. I kind of went on a date with Freddie. We didn't call it that but that's sort of what it was. He was so sweet to me too. He did break up with Carly before we I got to Carly apartment this morning. That's the first thing he would have to do to date me. Did I get my wish? I didn't really believe in wishing upon a star and I'm still not sure I do. I got some of my wish but I don't think me and Freddie are dating. It's not like we did anything a couple would do today. Still, today was still a pretty good day and my relationship with Freddie is certainly better for it. I just don't know. I am excited for what the future will bring. If this whole wishing upon a star really is true maybe it takes more than a day. Today was a good start to what I want with Freddie but we're not there yet. I'm still really excited about what the future will bring.

**A/N That's the chapter. Like I said, it's kind of filler. Nothing too exciting but I had to get this out of the way. I'm hoping next chapter will have something more exiting for Sam and Freddie. There's also a reason I didn't reveal why Carly and Freddie broke up. It will come up later in the story but revealing it now would ruin the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back after not updating last week. I had to respond to some Sam hate with another fic so I couldn't work on this one. As you know last chapter was largely filler. This chapter will have some serious Seddie. This one will be in Freddie's POV. Enjoy.**

Freddie's POV

My outing with Sam yesterday was amazing. It was a lot of fun and I think my relationship with Sam improved a lot. Certain things made me think Sam liked me as more than just a friend. The way she looked at me at certain times and the way she acted right before I left gave me a feeling that Sam wanted to date me. I know I wanted to try going out with her. With Sam I felt things I've never felt with Carly or anyone else. Whenever I did something to make Sam happy it made me happy to know that Sam was happy. I wanted to clarify how Sam really feels about me and ask her out. That was my mission when I headed out to her house.

I drove to Sam's house and knocked on her door. No one answered. I checked the window and I saw Sam crying on the couch. I went back to try the door and I found it unlocked. I walked in and found Sam.

"Sam, what's the matter?"

I sat down on the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"Frothy died." Sam sobbed into my shoulder.

"How did that happen?"

"He didn't wake me up for his food like he usually does. I went to look for him and he was in the middle of the living room floor and wasn't breathing. I just don't get it. He was fine when I went to bed." Sam cried.

"It will be okay Sam. He was an old cat. He went peacefully. He's in a better place now."

"Thanks Freddie. I just miss him." Sam sniffed.

"I know. I'll be here for you and help you through this."

I looked at Sam's face. Even with her face covered in smeared makeup she was beautiful. Why I never saw this I have no idea.

I just held Sam there for a minute. I wanted to make her feel better but I wasn't sure how. She was a total mess so I figured a hot bath might help her.

"Hey Sam, why don't you take a hot bath? It will help you relax and you can get cleaned up."

"Yeah, I really should do that."

Sam went to the bathroom. I sighed. There was no way I could ask her out now. That would be taking advantage of her. I decided to make her a nice breakfast while she took a bath. I went to the kitchen and surprisingly I found pretty much everything I needed. I guess Sam stocked the kitchen so she could practice cooking. I made pancakes, sunny side up eggs, and bacon. Just before I finished cooking Sam came out.

"What smells so good?"

"I made you some breakfast."

I put the plate on the table for Sam and she sat down and ate it. When she was finished I took the plate and put it in the sink.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"You have Halo right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just play that to get your mind off Frothy." I suggested.

Me and Sam played Halo for the next few hours. She was really good. She kicked my butt. When it was over it was 8:00 PM.

"Hey Freddie, isn't the X Factor on tonight?"

"Yeah, you want to watch it?"

"Yeah."

Me and Sam watched the show. We made fun of all the failures together. Part way through I felt Sam's head drop onto my shoulder. I guess she was tired from all that went on today. I carried her up to her bed and laid her down. When I started to get up to leave she pulled me back down.

"No, stay" she said, half asleep.

I couldn't argue with that. I got under the covers with her and pulled her close to me.

"Goodnight Princess Puckett."

I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled in her sleep.

_Sam Puckett is going to be my girl one day._

That was my last thought before I fell asleep myself.

**A/N So that's the chapter. They didn't get together in this chapter because I felt they needed more to experience more together before that happens. The will be getting together at some point. Also, given the progression of the story this will be more than the five chapters I originally predicted. I'm guessing it will stay under ten chapters but I could be wrong on that like I was with my original estimate. As always I want to know what you think.**


	4. Update

Sorry for the delay

I apologize to my readers for the delay in updating this story. This story is NOT dead. A lot of stuff has gone down recently. But here I am, 5 months, one laptop and a ton of drama later, ready to work on the story again. Spring break is coming up for me so an update should be forthcoming. Thank you to all who have stayed with me.


	5. Update 2

Update 2

Okay, so this isn't the next chapter but I'm just letting my readers know that Spring Break for me starts Wednesday March 20. I don't know how much of the story I'll get done once I get off school but I promise to get at least one chapter up by the end of the month. I'll probably do a one shot just to get back into the groove of writing again as I sort of dropped out of fanfiction back in November so don't be too surprised if you see a one shot from me before I add a chapter to this story . Again, this story is NOT dead.


End file.
